


Option #2

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consent Is Reaffirmed At Several Points, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: During a blood raid, Godbrand walks in on a human woman masturbating. His reaction is exactly what you'd expect.





	Option #2

It was the middle of the night but you were still wide awake. You were trying to put yourself to sleep and a good orgasm would probably do the trick but no matter how much you strained toward your goal it kept slipping away from you at the vital moment.

You grunted in frustration and kicked the blanket onto the floor as your body overheated from the strain of your actions. You rolled onto your back and braced your feet against the mattress, spreading your thighs wide and digging your fingers deep into your slick channel. You ground your thumb into your clit mercilessly as you pumped your fingers in and out of your pussy, desperately seeking the relief you needed.

Right when you were about to reach that sought-after peak, the door of your bedroom crashed open and a Viking busted into the room yelling about how he was going to eat him some humans.

You had been so focused on achieving your pleasure that you hadn't even noticed the sounds of the vampire raid and terrified screams of your neighbors coming from outside.

"Oh great," you complained. "You ruined my orgasm and now you're gonna kill and eat me."

"Well, _drink_ , technically," the vampire said.

He seemed somewhat embarrassed by the situation, which gave you the courage to continue your complaint: "And you couldn't have just waited two seconds so I could come first?"

Three of your fingers were still buried deep in your pussy and you were debating whether to pull them out or to see if you could distract the vampire from his plans long enough to finish getting yourself off. Before you had a chance to actually make a decision, the vampire said: "You know what, I feel kinda bad about interrupting you, so... you know, if you wanna fuck, I could..."

He trailed off and let the offer hang.

Now that you've actually taken a good look at him, you noticed that he was an attractive guy. Physically, the buff red-haired Viking was exactly your type. You weren't so sure about his personality... but it's not like you would be around long enough after this for that to be a problem anyway.

 _Well_ , you figured, _if I'm going to die tonight, why not fuck the vampire first?_

"Sure," you said. "Sounds good."

He grinned and advanced toward your bed.

"By the way, my name's Godbrand," he said as he knelt on the bed by your legs and reached down to take your wrist in a surprisingly gentle grip.

You didn't really see the point of introducing yourselves to each other since you're assuming you're not going to live long enough for it to matter anyway, but since he did tell you his name, you went ahead and told him yours as well.

Godbrand lifted your hand away from your pussy, surprising you when he held it up to his mouth to lick your juices from your fingers, before he leaned down to make a meal out of your pussy. The sides of his beard tickled the sensitive skin of your thighs as he eagerly lapped up the feminine cream that soaked your outer folds. He paused to briefly suckle the swollen bud of your clit, which had you crying out and arching your back, thrusting your hips up to his mouth for more.

"Don't do that," he said as he pinned your hips to the mattress.

You struggled against his restraint, although your struggles were useless against Godbrand's vampire strength.

"Easy," he said, and gently stroked his palms along your thighs until you settled down.

Once you were calm again you managed to ask, "Why didn't you just keep doing that until I came?"

"You'd come too hard and pass out if I did, where's the fun in that?" he said.

Then he ducked his head down between your spread thighs again and went back to work, giving a light teasing lick to your clit before his tongue delved deep between your folds. The slick muscle twisted and turned inside you as he tasted every inch of your inner walls that it could reach. His tongue hit spots inside you that your fingers had never touched and as your lover rubbed at a certain spot, you felt the light tremors begin in your muscles that were the prelude to an orgasm.

Without warning, Godbrand's thumb brushed lightly over your clit and just that little touch set off the wave of pleasure that had been building up inside you. Your vampire lover kept your hips pinned to the mattress and continued eating you out, swallowing down your juices as you rode out your orgasm against his tongue. Once your tremors subsided, he slid his tongue out of your dripping hole. Then he locked his lips over your clit and alternated between licking and suckling the hard little nub. Your body was still primed from your previous orgasm and it wasn't long before a second one washed over you.

As the pleasure began to fade, so too did your consciousness. Your last coherent thought before you passed out was that this wasn't such a bad way to go.

You were surprised to wake up a short while later with your vampire lover spooned up against you. You hadn't been expecting to wake up at all, much less that Godbrand would still be here with you if he decided not to kill you after all.

At first you wondered why he bothered but then you noticed that you could feel the hard length of his cock pressed against your ass cheek. You shifted, grinding back against him, and heard him chuckle in response.

"Ready for round two?" he asked.

"Might need a little warm-up first," you said, and he laughed as he slid one hand between your thighs, which were still tacky with the remains from your previous activities.

Godbrand spent several minutes gently petting you, rubbing your clit and the outer folds of your pussy until you were dripping wet and ready. When you started to buck your hips, craving more stimulation, he moved his hand away and rolled you over onto your back.

He got up from the bed, but only long enough to take off his pants, and then he was back, kneeling between your spread thighs, his thick hard cock standing up proudly as he moved into position. He gripped your waist with one hand, lifting you up off the mattress slightly as he used his other hand to guide the tip of his cock to your dripping entrance. You felt your pussy walls stretch around the thick hardness of his cock as he slowly sank his length into your slick channel. Once he'd sheathed the full length inside you, filling you up deliciously, he groaned out your name.

You were surprised he'd actually remembered it.

"Godbrand," you whined in response.

He took your hips in a hard grip and began to thrust. You expected him to be impatient and rough. But he started slowly and worked up to a mild, steady pace which soon had you panting and arching your back. Your lover's vampire strength prevented you from bucking your hips. You felt pressure starting to build within you and you were pretty sure that if he didn't speed up soon you weren't going to be able to stop yourself from begging him to take you harder.

But it turned out that he knew what he was doing because your pussy certainly liked what Godbrand was doing, as it proved only a moment later when your inner walls spasmed and clamped down around the thick hard length of his cock. He continued to thrust through your orgasm - setting off a second, stronger wave of convulsions.

He waited for your body to stop trembling. Once it had, you collapsed limply against the mattress. Your breath was heavy and uneven but your muscles felt light and floaty, almost like they were made of water. You didn't think you could move if you tried.

A few moments floated by peacefully, and then Godbrand's voice brought you back to reality.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

You were so out of it that you almost asked 'Ready for what?' but then he shifted his hips slightly and suddenly your body and brain synced up again. Your muscles remembered how to move. Your pussy clenched slightly around the hot thick rod of flesh that was still pressed deep inside you, reminding you that your lover hadn't come yet.

Although you weren't quite sure exactly what was coming next, you said, "Yes, I'm ready now."

This time Godbrand started out slowly but quickly picked up the pace, soon he was pounding into you so hard you were half-afraid your pelvis would shatter under the force of his thrusts.

 _But_ , you thought, _he was so careful with me before, I'm sure he knows what he's doing and he won't-_

 _But!_ another part of your mind interrupted your previous thought. _If he's just gonna kill you after this anyway, he doesn't need to worry about keeping your body intact anymore!_

Then your thoughts were short-circuited by a burst of pleasure. Godbrand changed his grip on you slightly, sliding one hand up to strum your clit with the tip of a talon. A few more hard thrusts brought him to his climax and he roared out your name as you felt a thick wave of hot come pour into you. Another stroke of your clit had you following him over the edge.

As he pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside you, you heard him murmur, "Haven't had a fuck that good in years. Wonder how pissed off Dracula would be if I brought her back to the castle?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first stab at writing a reader-insert.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
